


i can wake you up

by dizzyhazzy (peachybabyhaz)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Spoon - Freeform, Top Louis, i don't know what this is, its 4 am and i'm high, spoon fic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybabyhaz/pseuds/dizzyhazzy
Summary: harry gets fucked by a spoon..  in the middle of a restaurant.





	i can wake you up

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh   
> tweet me if you read this  
> @curlieslaurent  
> and this is unedited soz... it's 4 am

louis and harry were going out for dinner but only because louis insisted and harry decided it would be nice to go out for a change. they hadn't been on a date for about five months and now that they were in a car together louis made the hasty decision of it. harry was squirming in his seat while louis was tapppng his fingers against the steering wheel and they were both completely silent until louis cleared his throat. "harry."

"whaaaaat," harry whined out, his open palm pressed against his forehead as he glared over at louis. he didn't seem pleased with the whole date idea, in fact, he was very very tired and was looking forward to seeing his own bed. he was being a bit bratty but he couldn't help it. after all, he was tired, and he doesn't like it when he's tired. he gets cranky and whiny and sounds like a five year old who didn't get their daily juice. "it's a nice restaurant, you'll like it. i promise."

"i think i would've liked my own bed a little bit more, yeah? i'm tired." he simply replied with a scoff, and louis rolled his eyes at that and shook his head as he eventually pulled into the parking lot of their destination. "OUR bed." he retorted with his nose scrunched up, pulling the keys out of the ignition and slipping them into his pocket as he grabbed harry's arm and squeezed it to try and get him to move, trying to signal that they were there but harry was too sleepy to even notice the car stopped. harry's eyes were halfway closed and when louis basically shouted out his name they rolled to the back of his head and he jolted up before he turned towards the older male, rolled his eyes, and got out of the car without the aid of him. louis got out after he did and immediately went over to his side to guide him towards the entrance and through the doors because he knew he was probably too tired to know where he was going and he was definitely stumbling a bit. he looked like a lost baby deer without its mother by its side.

as soon as they were both inside, louis was already asking for a table for two and harry was rubbing at his tired eyes and letting out little whines under his breath every so often just to tell louis how tired he was without actually telling him and in all honesty he sounded like a crying puppy who wasn't getting enough attention but he soon stopped as soon as their table was ready and louis was dragging them to their seats. it was a booth, a nice one, and harry immediately chose a side and tried to lie down in it and curl up as best as he could but before he could even curl up to the best of his ability, louis was already taking a seat beside him and wrapping an arm around his dainty waist while his hand played with the bottom of his silky button up shirt. the menus were laid out in front of them and louis' hand was rubbing up and down harry's back, harry's head was rested against his shoulder and neither of them had said another word until harry started to whine again.

"if you don't stop, i'm going to give you something to whine about." louis grunted out, placing one hand down on the menu and looking through it before harry let out another whine. as soon as louis turned his head to look down at him, harry was already staring up at him with narrowed eyes and reddened cheeks. louis simply shook his head and pinched the small of his back which caused harry to let out a small yelp but as soon as the waitress came to their table to get them their drinks, they both sat still and harry became silent once more. "we'll just have two lemonades, thank you." louis smiled up at the young blonde who came by their table and watched her walk away before he turned his attention back to the whining and squirming sleepy boy next to him. he pulled his hand away from his back and put one of his fingers in his mouth to get it nice and wet before he leaned over to whisper in harry's ear, "pull your pants down a little for me, please."

even though harry was tired he knew a command when he heard it and followed through with no problem and though it was public he didn't quite mind since they were in a booth and barely noticeable but that was until louis had jerked his jeans down a little bit further than he wanted them and pressed a finger against his small hole which caused him to gasp and his eyes to widen, but the surprise he got from the feeling didn't keep him from pushing back against his finger until it was inside of him. though it was only one finger, it felt good, and harry's lips were parted open and his tongue was sticking out until louis tilted his head and noticed which caused harry to close his mouth and lick over his lips. louis started thrusting his finger in and out slowly, staying completely silent the whole time he was finger fucking his boy in public. harry was rocking back against it, like the greedy little thing he is. the waitress came back with their drinks and asked what they had wanted to eat. at this point, she had also set down silverware wrapped in cloth napkins. louis took it upon himself to unwrap the napkin and pull out a spoon.

"i think i'll just have a chicken parm," he muttered out, keeping a stare on the waitress as he slowly pulled his finger out of the panting boy next to him, turning the spoon around and then moving it into his other hand so he had the handle of it pressed against harry's clenching, wet little hole. it was cold and harry was more than surprised when he let out a loud gasp which then turned into a high pitched voice as he tried to order his own food as soon as he noticed the waitress staring at him. "i-i.. i want the same thing.. please." he stammered out with rosy cheeks, then trying his best to hide his face in the crook of louis' neck as louis was slowly working the handle of the spoon in and out of him and pressing it against his walls. it was so cold inside of him and yet he couldn't get enough of it, it was a piece of fucking silverware up his ass, for gods sakes, but it felt like heaven.

the waitress nodded and took their menus from them and that was when harry started to break out into little moans and whimpers with gasps mixed along with it. harry still had his face buried in louis' neck and his moans were vibrating against his skin as he continued to rock his arse against the spoon that was fucking in and out of him, making him breathe so heavy, making him feel so good inside that he felt as if he could explode. "yes, yes, yes," he whined out, basically beginning to bounce against it, but louis pulled it out of him as soon as he noticed he was becoming a bit too greedy with it all and set him up on his lap. 

harry went cross-eyed for a moment and groaned in frustration because he was so close but he then noticed his bum was pressed right against louis' erection, which caused his rosy cheeks to darken a shade or two before his hands began to tug at louis' jeans, and louis let him, of course, if harry was going to be greedy for anything, it was going to be for his cock. harry's hands were shaky and louis knew he was handling this well. harry only gets so jittery when he wants something so much.. or when he's dazed out of his mind. louis moved further into the booth and held onto harry's curvy hips as soon as he pulled his thick cock out from his boxers and pressed it against his hole that was basically begging for anything before he felt himself becoming engulfed in the tight addiction that was the beauty on top of him, fully willing to ride the shit out of him in the middle of a restaurant. though harry's back was turned to him, he knew his eyes were halfway closed and his cheeks were pink, his hair was parted down the middle and he looked downright messy as he began to bounce back against louis but he looked like a beautiful mess on top of him. and that was when louis noticed he still had the spoon in his hand.

his hand then went to grip at harry's own erection, holding the spoon in the other hand has he pressed it down to get the tip directed towards the curve of the spoon. harry didn't budge at that but continued to bounce as if his life depended on it, the tip of louis' own cock hitting his sweet spot with every move he made. he only stopped for a moment to swivel his hips and to really get louis up into a place that drives him absolutely wild. if harry wasn't sleepy enough before, he sure as hell was now, with strings of 'daddy' leaving his lips as well as pants and tears of pleasure streaming down his face, he was close to his release. louis felt his cute little cock twitch in his hand and he lifted his hips until harry's body nearly went limp and his eyes closed all the way. he did what louis wanted him to do, he released all he had into the spoon he was holding. louis was still deep inside of him and unfinished, but as soon as he held the cum-filled spoon up to harry's lips, he was coming close to the edge, and as he watched harry sip it off the spoon and lick it clean with closed eyes and pink cheeks, he became unable to control himself and let out a grunt while he released deep inside of the younger boy.

"chicken parm?"


End file.
